Group OC XFic
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: Oh dear, Kybard has done it again, but what? She's gone from the Shadow Relm to fix what she did, but will anybody survive long enough to help her?


Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my own characters

****

Group OC X-Story

My Characters are as follows:

Kybard

Ivy

Kate

Layne

Ominous

Destonia

Kagome

*******************

"Oops." happened to be the last sound that anybody ever wanted to hear coming from Kybard's mouth. And since it was currently resounding through the deep depths in the dungeon/lab that Kybard was working in, that meant that there was trouble brewing for the world. It had formerly been a dungeon, but Kybard's boss had decided that she would be less of a danger to everyone in the kingdom if she had experimented on the prisoners that were to be executed anyway. 

~Hope nobody heard that…~ Kybard thought, picking up her fallen chemical jars. It was getting late Halloween night and the gremlins, who were usually smart enough to stay away from the lab, had upset her chemical cabinet. Chemicals went flying everywhere, mixing as they fell on the equipment that she had been experimenting. She had taken the precaution of dressing in her lab coat and gloves before even entering the lab after that, covering up her usual green dress, to protect it from further harm. She had also decided to tie her usually messy blondish hair back. Who knew what kind of things these chemicals could do to her hair? It had been originally all blond, but over the years had taken up streaks of several colors from getting chemicals splashed on it. With all these chemicals mixing around, it would be dangerous to even touch them. She even considered wearing her gas mask, but decided against it, since her air purifiers seemed to be still functioning. 

"Oh dear…" Kybard groaned, as she went around behind her Intergalactic Junppei Snufflegir. Half of it was eaten away by the chemicals, and the other half seemed to be wildly reacting to the gummy mixture that was still attached to the wires and glowing. 

"I didn't even get to find out all the things that it did yet!" she complained. Then remembered what it had done in some of her earlier experiments with it, "I had better find out what exactly this is doing, or else we could be in trouble." 

Kybard cleaned the rest of the lab and contained the IJS, then, grabbing a set of her lab notes, she turned on the Dimensional Transportal and left to discover what was going on in the Light World. Unfortunately, the IJS wasn't to be contained long, and seeped trough the force field, to do mischief.

***************Magneto's Palace, Genosha*******************

"Magneto Sama!" 

"We live for you!"

"We kill for you!"

"We die for you!'

"Only you!"

"You!"

"Magneto Sama!"

"Magneto Sama!"

"Ma-g-ne-to Sa-ma!"

Ivy led the "Magneto Followers" tone-deaf choir through the large throne room on Genosha Island. She had somehow gotten roped into being the conductor. Magneto had told her it was because her mutant power could help her to turn them into a choir that a person could tolerate, but she secretly suspected that it was a plot to get her out of the palace for a while. 

"Remember to bounce on every syllable!" Ivy said cheerfully. It was the only way that they could sound somewhat the same, even if they didn't sound good. But strangely, Magneto, who was in the throne, didn't seem to be reacting at all to the choir's long-awaited performance. 

"Miss Green?" A girl with purple hair and a long catlike tail came up to her conductor. The contrast in the girl who was completely colored in shades of purple and the conductor, who was colored completely in shades of green, was almost ridiculous to look at. 

"Yes, Amethyst?" Ivy asked, looking at the girl, who had stopped bouncing.

"Is the Master all right? He hasn't moved since we came here three hours ago."

~That _is_ true… How strange.~ Ivy thought, as she walked up to the throne, where she expected Magneto to yell at her and say to go away, because she was causing his head to ache again. 

"Magneto sama?" She asked quietly, but he didn't move. In fact, he didn't even appear to be breathing. "Magneto sama!" Ivy gasped and shook his arm a bit. 

He fell face first onto the ground, without a response. He didn't move, and still didn't seem to be breathing. 

"Don't die, Magneto sama! I'll get a doctor!" Ivy screamed as she ran from the throne room, in terror.

"Is that…?" A boy in the choir asked, as they all stopped and looked at the body, still on the floor.

"A mannequin? Yes." A girl said, pulling the helmet off. There was a note placed on the top of the cloth head. It read "Gone to rest. Will return after Ivy leaves."

"…"

"Are they serious?"

**************X-Men's Mansion, Westchester**************

"When's Dad supposed to get here to pick you up?" Scott Summers asked the red haired woman who he knew to be his birthmother. She had been visiting her sons for a week, but it was now the eighth day and Alex had long since returned home. 

"I don't know. I tried to call him, but the communicator doesn't seem to be working right now." Katherine Lyita Anne Summers sighed. "I'm very sorry that I have to inconvenience you and your professor, Scott."

"It's okay, Mom. The professor has tons of extra rooms. You can stay here until Dad gets here." He said, reassuringly. He looked distracted for a moment then smiled, "I need to go now, Mom. Jean says I need to hurry up if we're going to make it to the movie."

"Have a good time, Scott." She kissed her son on the cheek before he left. After she heard them leave, she decided that she should head to bed. It was getting late, and since it was Halloween, she didn't want to get into any type of trouble. But taking a bath first wouldn't cause her trouble, right?

"I wish Christopher, I mean, Corsair would get here soon. I'm getting worried about him." She shook her doubts off as she unbraided her hair, "Oh, come on. He is a big, tough space pirate. He can take care of himself." She smiled at her image in the mirror, trying to seem as though she really believed it. She paused as she reached for the bathroom door and sighed doubtfully. "Right?"

Walking through the door, she found herself in another place, that she had never expected herself to be. It was Kybard's laboratory.

*************A castle, Germany**************

"I love this place." Layne breathed, looking at the countryside from the window. There was a forest beneath the hill, and she almost looked like a princess, who was surveying her kingdom. At least, she would have, if it hadn't been for her cerulean and purple hair that made her seem as though she did belong in the modern world of mutants. 

"Are you going to paint the castle, or did we get up early for no reason?" Kurt Wagner asked in German. He had been trying to get her to speak the language as well, but she was too embarrassed that she would have an accent. He said that it never stopped him from speaking English, but she didn't buy it. 

"That's right! This is our last day here!" Layne pulled out her art set and turned back to her fiancé with a smile. "You have to pose, of course."

"Again?" He groaned, but didn't look as though he was going to refuse. 

"Look debonair." Layne said, suddenly serious as she started sketching the room. Then she had another thought, and yelled, "Wait!"

"What now?" he asked. He knew what was coming. She wouldn't be able to decide what was perfect, and after a long day of changing poses and furniture, they would end up being late for the plane back to New York. "Layne, I insist, only one change. We need to be gone by noon."

"But, Kurt…." Layne protested, then saw he was serious, "Okay, okay. You said that this corridor was blocked off for the time we're here, right?"

"Right. Why do you ask…?" Kurt began to ask, then realized, "You're going to use up all of your blue." He said, turning his image inducer off. 

"Okay, now, hang from that corner over there and look menacing." She ordered, "I think that's all I want to do with it."

"Ja…" Kurt teleported up to the corner that she had been pointing to and did his best "menacing monster" impression. 

"Perfect…" Layne said and started sketching. Suddenly, as she was just about to go for the paints, Kurt fell from the corner. "What's wrong?" Layne asked, looking at him. He just stared past her out the window. 

"The forest…it's gone!" He said in hurried German. "We must contact the Professor. Layne, I am sorry, but you must finish your portrait some other time. We must return to Westchester immediately."

"I understand." Layne said, in horror. The forest had completely disappeared. It didn't look as though there had ever been a forest there at all. It was a desolate piece of land, and that was all. The river that had been flowing through it was creating a huge puddle where it used to flow. The middle section of the river had been removed as well, so there was no way for the water to get to the rest of the river. 

"I think we had better try to call the professor from the airport, too." Layne said, suddenly jerked out of her thoughts by a teleportation back to the hotel.

"I think that would be a good idea." Kurt said, tossing all his things into his suitcase. 

"Just calm down. You won't be any good to anybody if you're all worked up." Layne said, also tossing her stuff together and walking to Kurt. He turned on his image inducer and teleported with her to the airport. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning. 

"Because I don't think that the Professor could understand your panicked German." Layne smiled, "I sure can't."

Kurt looked at her for a moment, in surprise. Then he started laughing. 

**********Za'Ha'Dum's Reflection, Ominous's Palace***************

"You said **_WHAT_**!!!" Ominous glared at her minion, who was shifting about nervously. Well, maybe nervously was too small of a term for the way that minion felt. He thought he was going to die under her glare. Maybe he was right.

"A Light Worlder was found in Kybard's lab, Mistress. She was in a bathrobe, and a green ooze had eaten through the casing surrounding the Dimension Porter, so we could not send her back." The minion reported. Ominous glared. She wasn't the least bit happy about this development. 

************************

Reveiw? Please? Even if you only have a flame to offer...At least it will keep me warm! ^_^\/

And yes, I do know it's really confusing.


End file.
